


Alpha and Omega

by GarcysFlereal



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarcysFlereal/pseuds/GarcysFlereal
Summary: Both moments in time were the beginning of their story. A story that would lead them from being enemies to reluctant allies, to friends, to close friends, to lovers, and finally husband and wife.





	Alpha and Omega

The first words Lucy Preston said to Garcia Flynn at the bar in São Paolo in 2015 were the same words he said to her in 1937 at the Hindenburg, “it’s time we talked” and “I know everything about you.” Both moments in time were the beginning of their story. A story that would lead them from being enemies to reluctant allies, to friends, to close friends, to lovers, and finally husband and wife.

The first time they saw each other was in 2015 in São Paolo, Brazil. No, it was in 1937 at the Hindenburg disaster. In their life together, Garcia and Lucy liked to jokingly argue about this with each other knowing that both were right, and both were wrong. They settled on 1937 since it meant that they had known each other for over eighty years.

The first time they held hands was in 1863. They stopped to water their horses on the way to Port Royal and were quietly strolling by the stream. His hand just barely brushed against hers and she took hold of it. They had grown close over the preceding months and Lucy kept pushing the boundaries and testing the water to see if there was anything between them. No words were exchanged as they walked hand-in-hand, just his quiet acknowledgement and a smile.

The first time they kissed they were sitting on the 1950s Kem Weber sofa, watching another black and white movie. Lucy caught him wiping a tear from his eye and called him out on it, expecting them to banter back and forth about how men don’t cry at movies, and his full denial of the fact that he had wiped away a tear. Instead, Garcia admitted to being touched by the scene, and that despite his father’s insistence that he be raised tough (“real men don’t cry”), his mother taught him that it is ok for men to cry and express their feelings. Lucy was so touched by his honesty, and the smile that accompanied it, that she couldn’t stop herself from leaning over to kiss him.

They snuck out of the bunker to go out on their first date. Garcia hotwired Agent Christopher’s car and drove he and Lucy to an old drive-in movie theatre that was playing _It Happened One Night_ , the sound was awful, but it wasn’t about watching the movie, it was about getting out of the bunker to try to live somewhat of a normal life. They didn’t return to the bunker that night either. They drove a few miles down the road and checked into some family owned motel just as a storm was rolling in. When the power went out they laid in bed talking for hours, both before and after they first made love with one another.

Their first fight was over laundry. Lucy had accidentally shrunk Garcia’s favorite burgundy turtleneck sweater. “How could you be so careless?” and “Don’t you read the labels?” were said several times as he frustratedly ran his hand through his hair. As he was raising his voice to her about how much the sweater cost, Lucy rolled her eyes, and to prove a point that all was not lost, she pulled the turtleneck over her head and placed her hands on her hips telling him that now it was “Lucy sized” and all is not lost because now she can wear it. She looked so cute in his shrunk sweater that it sent him into a fit of laughter which prompted him to be the first to say “I love you” as he took her into his arms. She said “I love you” back to him, which promptly ended their first fight as a couple.

Garcia proposed marriage to Lucy on the 22nd of June 1889 at the World’s Fair in Paris, France. He had insisted that they climb the stairs to the second platform of the Eiffel Tower to get a good view of the grounds of the Exposition Universelle. When she turned her back to him to look out on the city, he lowered to one knee and waited for her to turn around. Upon seeing him on one knee before her, holding out a modest engagement ring, Lucy got so excited that she threw her arms up in the air, knocking her hat right off her head, as she lowered herself onto her knees in front of him. The hat she was wearing was lost in Paris forever as it floated down to the crowd below.

Four weeks before their last mission they had their last fight over whether or not it was irresponsible to want to bring new life into the world when they were still fighting Rittenhouse without an end in sight. Their world had been getting more dangerous as Emma Whitmore’s Rittenhouse became more and more brutal. He argued that where there is love the darkness can be shut out, and that they both want children one day, and if they keep waiting around to defeat Rittenhouse it might be too late. Lucy was adamant that it was best to wait, that she wanted to dedicate her life to raising their child and not have to run off on some time mission, not knowing what history could change, or if they’d both come back alive. The thought of either one of them dying on a mission silenced the fight.

The last time they made love he surprised her in the shower. It was awkward as they had never done it in the shower before. He almost slipped and fell, and she got soap in her eye. Through their laughter they still managed to get the job done (and then did it again properly in bed later that night without the risk of slipping or getting soap in their eyes).

Their last date was the day before their last mission. Both had learned how to pilot the Lifeboat and one night after everyone was asleep, they stole it and took it to Boston, Massachusetts on the 13th of October 1903 to attend the final game of the first ever World Series (Pittsburgh versus Boston). Though they knew the outcome of the game they still enjoyed watching it play out. Scoreless until the bottom of the fourth until Hobe Ferris hit a two-run single placing Boston in the lead. Garcia, more a football fan (soccer, not American), enjoyed watching his Lucy get into the game. Wearing a beautiful white and burgundy Edwardian dress with a matching hat, she was standing up, cheering, and yelling like the loudest men around them. After the game they strolled around Boston, arm-in-arm, and he told her that he wished they could just stay in 1903, live life together without any worry about Rittenhouse, to start a family of their own, and just be together. Though she agreed that the fight against Rittenhouse was wearing her down as well, she told him that they had to go back and continue the fight in memory of their lost loved ones.

The last time they saw each other was just outside a speakeasy in Kansas City during the summer of 1923, Garcia had used his body as a human shield to protect Lucy from Emma’s bullets. He remained standing, pressing his body against Lucy, covering her completely until Emma had unloaded her entire clip into his back. He stopped himself from making a sound, not wanting Lucy to know how much pain he was in, and how fatal these wounds were going to be. Once Emma was gone, he fell to the ground next to his wife.

The last time they held each other’s hands, she had his blood all over her fringed, light blue flapper dress and she was kneeling at his side as he was bleeding out. She tried to use her hands to apply pressure to his wounds, but too many of Emma’s bullets were through-and-through injuries and he was quickly slipping from her. He took her hand into his and kissed her knuckles as she begged him not to die, but she knew that these were his last moments and she collapsed into his arms telling him over and over how sorry she was that she ever dragged him into this, and that she loves him. He told her that he loves her too, and that she still has to go back to 2015 and give him their journal because if she doesn’t then Rittenhouse wins. They have to keep trying, no matter how long it takes to get it right. They have to stop Rittenhouse, together.

Lucy sobbed in his arms as his breathing slowed. Her last words to him were “but you’re going to be a father, you can’t leave me now.” Upon hearing her he found the strength to open his eyes one last time and he struggled to find the strength to place his hand on her abdomen as he said his last words to her as he looked her in the eyes and managed a weak smile, “then I’ll always be with you.”

The last time they kissed was as he took his last breath.


End file.
